The story of SHINee DBSJ Family
by CieL Song
Summary: cerita berbagai macam keluarga di berbagai macam aktivitas mereka/warning:genderswitch,typo, ga sesuai eyd/fandom:SUJU,DBSK,SHINee/ humor rada gagal/ author newbie/ mind to read n review?
1. Chapter 1

Title : the Kim family,

Cast : Kangin, Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Donghae, Ryeowook

Rate :PG-15

Genre : Humour, family

Warning: genderswitch

Disclaimer: if I own them Eunhae couple will be real. Sadly no...

The Mess in the Morning

Pagi yang cerah di Seoul, tak terkecuali sebuah rumah di perumahan yang cukup mewah di Seoul. Rumah keluarga Kim, Kim marga yang cukup umum tapi keluarga Kim yang satu ini beda dari keluarga Kim yang lain, bisa dibilang cukup antik.

Seperti biasa Leeteuk istri dari Kim Yongwoon a.k.a KangIn, memasak di dapur. Walaupun dia punya 3 anak perempuan tapi yang mau bantu cuma si bungsu Ryeowook. Anak perempuannya yang pertama Heechul ga bisa diaijak turun tangan dalam acara masak-memasak sama bersih-bersih, di selalu bilang 'umma, tanganku terlalu berharga buat kayak gituan,' maklum kerjaanya kan model. Anak cewe yang satunya, sekalinya disuruh masak dapurnya langsung hancur. Semua gara-gara kebegoan Donghae, masak panci ga ada airnya cuma minyak ditaruh diatas kompor dengan api besar? Dapur keluarga Kim langsung hancur.

"Umma!" mendengar teriakkan khas yang didengarnya hampir setiap hari Leeteuk langsung naik ke lantai 2. Ninggalin Wookie yang sibuk masak.

"Apa lagi, hae?" tanya Leeteuk sambil masuk ke kamar Donghae.

"Huwa umma itu... huwa," bukannya ngejawab pertanyaannya Leeteuk donghae malah nangis.'kapan dia berenti kaya gini?' pikir Leeteuk.

"Apa? Kamu luka? Bonekamu ilang?" tanya Leeteuk ga sabar.

"Jepetku ilang terus rokku sobek,huwaaa umma," Leeteuk cuma bisa mijit-mijit kepalanya.

"Ya udah pake jepet yang laen, mana roknya umma jaitin," ucap Leeteuk tenang.

Kim Donghae anak ketiga keluarga Kim. Walaupun umurnya udah 16 kelakuannya masih kayak anak sd, udah gitu polosnya mintak ampun. Kalau dijejerin sama Ryeowook si bungsu semua orang bakal ngira kalau Donghae adiknya Ryeowook bukan sebaliknya. Tapi walaupun polos dia termasuk anak pinter di sekolahnya. Itu hal bisa dibanggain Leeteuk sebagai ummanya Donghae.

"Umma tadi unnie kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook setelah Leeteuk balik lagi ke dapur.

"Biasa," jawab Leeteuk datar. Ryeowook cuma manggut-manggut, ini dia satu-satunya anak keluarga Kim yang rada waras. Kenapa rada waras? Karena walaupun perhatian, baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong Ryeowook sering bikin masalah dengan kebaikkan hatinya. Dia sering bawa pulang hewan tersesat yang ditemuin di jalan kalau ga gara-gara dimarahin Ummanya ato Heechul kebiasaan Ryeowook ga berhenti. Tapi jangan salah kebiasaan ini berganti dengan kebiasaan yang lain, yaitu melihara hewan-hewan tadi di lahan kosong deket rumah. Yang tahu rahasianya cuma oppa satu-satunya Kim Jongwon a.k.a Yesung, anak ke dua keluarga Kim. Sebenernya Leeteuk udah tahu rahasia Ryeowook tapi dia biarin, soalnya emang ga bisa ilang.

"O, ya mana Yesung?" tanya KangIn yang tiba-tiba masuk dapur.

"Ga tau bentar aku cek," Ryeowook langsung lari ke kamarnya Yesung.

Pelan-pelan KangIn berjalan ke belakangnya Leeteuk dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Leeteuk. Ia juga menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Leeteuk dan pelan-pelan mencium leher putih Leeteuk.

"Yongwoon-ah," ucap Leeteuk sambil berusaha melepas pelukkan KangIn. Tapi percuma tangan KangIn yang berotot malah semakin erat memeluk Leeteuk. 'seharusnya aku ga nikah sama bodyguard,' pikir Leeteuk.

"Wae? Jagiya~" ucap KangIn sambil pelan-pelan mencium pipi Leeteuk. Pelan-pelang bibir KangIn mendekati bibir Leeteuk. Saat jaraknya tinggal beberapa senti, tiba-tiba.

"Umma aku ga mau punya dongsaeng lagi," terdengar suara datar Princess Heechul. Leeteuk langsung ngelepas pelukkan KangIn yang ngendur, dan KangIn langsung kasih death-glare ke Heechul.

"Siapa bilang kamu bakal punya dongsaeng lagi?" tanya KangIn cuek.

"Kalau umma terus diserang sama appa pasti iya. Dan berhenti negelkuin itu malem-malem, suara umma tu keras aku ga bisa tidur," jawab Heechul tenang. Muka Leeteuk langsung memerah denger jawaban Heechul, kangIn cuma lumrah punya anak cewe kayak Heechul.'mungkin waktu bikin prosedurnya salah,' pikir KangIn.

Kim Heechul, anak pertama yang bawelnya minta ampun. Ga mau ngalah sama dongsaengnya, tapi dalem hati dia sayang sama semua dongsaengnya. Tapi sayang dia punya cara mengekspresikan kepeduliannya dengan cara yang bikin dongsaengnya ngambek. Walupun Heechul dah kerja di butik plus jadi model dia ga mau tinggal sendiri.

"Appa, Yesung oppa masih ngobrol sama kura-kuranya," tiba-tiba Wookie datang membawa berita (?) yang tadi ditanyain sama KangIn.

"Oh, ya udah sana makan nanti telat. Heechul berhenti ngaca, Donghae ayo duduk jangan urusi bada terus," KangIn langsung mengkomando (?) anak-anaknya buat sarapan.

"Loh unnie ini jepetku. Kalau ambil bilang donk!" Donghae langsung ngambil secara paksa (?) jepet yang tadi pagi dia cari dari rambut hitam panjang Heechul.

"Hey! Aku pinjem! Berani kamu sama unniemu?" Heecul langsung narik darah gara-gara rambuthnya jadi berantakan. Donghae langsung lari kebelakang Leeteuk buat cari perlindungan, Heechul yang ga terima langsung kejar-kejaran. Maka terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Donghae dan Heechul mengelilingi meja makan. Ryeowook cuma ngeliatin kayak liat balap motor yang terjadi di depan mata, Leeteuk masih pusing soalnya Donghae tadi nyaris muter-muterin dia.

"HEECHUL! DONGHAE! DUDUK ABISIN SARAPAN KALIAN!" perintah KangIn tegas. Donghae langsung duduk, sedangkan Heechul masih sempet jalan dulu ke depan kaca ngerapiin rambut baru duduk diiringi death-glare dari appanya.

"Mana Yesung?" tanya Leeteuk sambil duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"YEE...", GEDUBRAK BUK, belum selesai KangIn manggil Yesung kedengera suara orang jatuh. "Oh, dia udah bagun," kata KangIn santai sambil balik baca koran.

"Yesung cepet habisin sarapan kamu kuliah pagi kan?" ucap leeteuk sambil bungkusin bekal. Yesung yang masih beresin penampilannya setelah jatuh dari tangga (yang terjadi hampir setiap hari) langsung duduk dan makan dengan lahap. Yesung satu-satunya anak cowo di keluarga Kim, sayang ga begitu bisa diandalkan. Dia masih kalah galak sama Donghae. Dari luar kelihatannya dia normal, padahal ga. Dia punya kebiasaan ngobrol sama kura-kuranya, ddangko family. Pertama dia beli soalnya iri sama Heecul yang punya kucing (Heebum), Donghae punya anjing (bada), Ryeowook yang punya peliharaan yang ga keitung. Jadi dia beli kura-kura. Ga ada yang ngira kalau Yesung itu anaknya KangIn, soalnya KangIn kerjaannya bodyguard gagah beda ma Yesung.

"Umma, Hyukie dah jemput aku berangkat dulu," Donghae langsung berdiri, ngambil bekalnya, dan lari ke pintu depan tempat namjachingunya, Eunhyuk, nunggu.

"Kalau gitu wookie juga berangkat," Ryeowook langsung pergi juga ga lupa ambil bekalnya.

"Yesung ga ber..." kata-kata Leeteuk berhenti pas dia ga nemuin Yesung.

"Yesung dah berangkat barusan," kata Heechul sambil beres-beres barangnya dan langsung pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan," kata Leeteuk.

"Kamu ga kerja?" tanya Leeteuk pas liat KangIn Cuma leha-lahe di sofa. *kapan pindahnya?*

"Ga libur," jawab Kangin sambil ganti-ganti channel tv.

Begitulah keluarga Kim di pagi hari. Rada rusuh memang, bisa bayangkan hal rusuh tadi terjadi hampir setiap hari. Itu baru pagi, ga kebayang kalau pas libur.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Choi Family the silent one

Cast : Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Minho

Rating : PG 15

Genre : Humour, family

Warning: genderswitch

Disclaimer : if the boys are mine I'll make the couples real, sadly they belong to themselves

Pagi yang cerah, seperti yang dialami keluarga Kim. Tapi sekarang author ga crita tentang keluarga Kim, tapi tentang Choi. Beda 180 derajat dengan keluarga Kim yang kalau pagi ribut, ribet dsb, di rumah keluarga Choi yang terasa adalah suasana hening. Yang terdengar hanya beberapa suara, seperti suara game dari PSPnya Kyuhyun ato si Minho. Sang appa Siwon biasanya duduk diam sambil membaca koran sambil minum teh ato kopi yang sudah dibuatkan oleh istrinya tercinta, Kim Kibum.

Pagi itu Kibum sibuk masak, author ga tahu kenapa cara masaknya dia beda sama Leeteuk. Kalau Kibum masak tu nyaris tidak bersuara.*masak macam apa itu?**jangan tanya author* dia juga tidak secerewet Leeteuk. Bisa dibilang orangnya hemat banget kalau ngomong. Kalau Kibum banyak ngomong, Kyuhyun sama Minho bakal ngira ada yang aneh sama umma mereka. Tapi Kibum orangnya murah senyum. Walaupun lagi sebel sama orang dia bakal tetep senyum.

Biasanya kalau udah jam 7 Kyuhyun sama Minho bakal turun dari lantai 2 ke ruang makan. Soalnya mereka masih SMA, Kyunhyun kelas 3, Minho masih kelas 1. Sifat mereka berdua ga begitu beda jauh sama ortunya, HENING. Cuma mereka berdua tetep bisa cerewet di saat-saat tertentu. Sifat mereka berdua juga kayak anak kembar. Mereka berdua sama-sama ga mau kalah apalagi kalau ada hubungannya sama game atau keahlian. Tapi bedanya satu Kyuhyun ga terlalu bisa olah raga, kalau Minho hampir semua olah raga bisa dia lakukan dengan tingkat kesempurnaan yang tinggi.*bahasanya* Kyuhyun lebih unggul di bidang pelajaran. Kamar mereka berdua penuh medali, kamar Kyuhyun isinya medali olimpiade matematika, lain cerita dengna kamar Minho, isinya medali lomba olah raga.

Kebetulan pagi itu Kyuhyun main game PSP pake headset jadi suaranya ga nyebar ke mana-mana. Tapi Minho engga soalnya dulu Kibum sempat marah-marah sama Minho gara-gara dia manggil anaknya tapi yang dipanggil ga datang-datang, gara-gara pake headset. Jadinya dia jarang pake headset, tapi gara-gara itu suara game winning elevennya nyebar ke mana-mana. Bikin berisik.

"Minho matikan," kata Siwon sambil menekuk sedikit ujung koran biar bisa lihat Minho.*author bersyukur akhirnya ada yang ngomong* Tapi, dasarnya Minho rada congek *digorok flamers* dia ga denger apa yang diomongin sama appanya.

Minho dengan santai serius menatap layar PSPnya dengan mimik muka serius. Siwon tadi ngerasa sudah menyuruh anaknya buat matiin tu game yang berisiknya minta ampun marah soalnya dia ngira anaknya ga nurut sama dia.

"CHOI MINHO matikan game mu sekarang!" kata Siwon dengan emosi.*oppa ga usah emosi kan minho sama kaya oppa, congek**digeplak Siwon*

Minho kaget langsung matiin gamenya terus nunduk natap meja. Dia paling takut sama appanya yang marah, buat Minho ga ada yang lebih ngeri dari Siwon waktu marah. Kyuhyun sih nyadar dongsaengnya dimarahin, tapi diem aja.*kakak macam apa itu?*

"Udah, Siwonie jangan marah-marah lagi. Sekarang makan dulu," kata Kibum berusaha merayu suaminya biar ga marah. Para namja langsung duduk dan makan sarapannya masing-masing dengan h.e.n.i.n.g.

Tiba-tiba hapenya Kyuhyun bergatar pelan, ada sms masuk. Setelah membuka sms itu Kyuhyun langsung senyum-senyum sendiri. Minho yang liat hyungnya senyum-senyum langsung tahu sms yang diterima hyungnya dari siapa.

"Dari yeoja chingunya hyung ya," goda Minho. Denger kata yeojachingu Kibum langsung angkat kepala terus ngeliatin Kyunhyun. Siwon diem aja soalnya dia ga denger.*congek,bapak anak sama**ditendang Siwon-Minho*

"Kyuhyun kamu punya yeojachingu? Kok ga bilang?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun langsung melihat Kibum dengan mata kaget.

"Ne umma. Kita baru jadian 2 bulan," jawab Kyuhyun takut-takut. Minho disebelahnya cuma nahan ketawa. Dia pikir, 'umma bakal marahin hyung.'

"Oh, kapan-kapan kenalin ke umma ya. Namanya siapa?" kata Kibum sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin," jawab Kyuhyun, dia nyadar dongsaengnya dari tadi ketawa-ketawa. "Umma, Minho juga punya yeojachingu," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Minho juga? Aigo kenapa ga bilang ke umma?" tanya Kibum. Siwon yang dari tadi ga merhatiin tiba-tiba merhatiin.

"Apa? Kalian punya anjing ga bilang ke umma?" kata Siwon tiba-tiba. Kibum yang duduk di sebelahnya rada kaget, dia bingung kok tau-tau yeobonya nyeletuk tentang anjing, padahal lagi ngomongin yeojachingu.

"Bukan. Aku bilang ke Minho kenapa ga bilang kalau dia punya yeojachingu," jelas Kibum. Kyuhyun sama Minho cuma cekikikan.

"Oh, gitu," ucap Siwon tenang."Bentar kalian punya yeojachingu? Siapa namanya?" tanya Siwon secara mendadak.

"Lee Sungmin, kalau yeojachingunya Minho Lee Taemin," jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"Oh, kapan-kapan kenalin ke umma sama appa," ucap Siwon sambil kembali makan. Setelah kata-kata Siwon tadi semua yang duduk di meja makan kembali makan dengan tenang.

"Umma, aku mau berangkat dulu," Kyunhyun langsung berdiri sambil bawa tas.

"Masih pagi, kok udah mau berangkat?" tanya Kibum.

"Mau jemput Sungmin," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Denger kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan Minho jadi inget sesuatu, yaitu janjinya jemput Taemin.

"Umma aku juga mau jemput Taemin, pamit dulu. Appa Minho brangkat," kata Minho cuma dibales dengan kata hmm dari Siwon dan senyum manis dari Kibum.

"Udah jam segini aku mau berangkat kerja dulu," kata Siwon sambil meluk terus nyium Kibum. Kibum membalas pelukan Siwon, tapi waktu Siwon mau bergerak lebih jauh.

"Udah, katanya mau berangkat. Sana nanti siang jangan lupa ada jamuan makan siang," kata Kibum sambil sedikit mengusir Siwon. Siwon cuma nurut soalnya memang sudah lumayan siang.

Jadi beginilah keluarga Choi kalo pagi. HENING, TENANG, dan DAMAI. Satu-satunya masalah adalah Siwon ma Minho yang agak congek. Kyuhyun sih lebih nurun ummanya. Yah, mau gimana lagi udah nasib keluarga mereka jadi keluarga terhening.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Lee Family, Talkactive Family

Cast : Onew, Key, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Taemin

Rating : PG 15

Genre : Humour, family

Warning: genderswitch

Disclaimer : if the boys are mine I'll make the couples real, sadly they belong to themselves

Di pagi hari yang sama, di hari yang sama, di jam yang nyaris sama dan di tempat yang jelas-jelas berbeda author melihat satu keluarga yang ribut.*lah oq jam sama?**kan author pinjem kalung jam pasir dr Hermaine* Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah keluarga Lee. Lagi-lagi nama keluarga yang tidak asing, tapi setiap keluarga pasti memiliki sesuatu yang spesial bukan? Begitu juga keluarga Lee mereka dianugrahi(?) bakat berbicara yang tidak ada habisnya.*entah itu anugrah apa bukan*

Kembali author mengintip dapur dulu.*readers: ih author tukang intip**Author: kalo ga ngintip gimana mo nulis ini fic?* di dapur terlihat seorang ibu yang masih terlihat muda dengan rambut berwarna-warni sedang memasak sambil bernyanyi juga ngerap ria. Di pojok dapur bisa dilihat radio mungil yang mengeluarkan lagu dari speaker mungilnya tapi suara radio tadi kalah sama suara sang ibu aka Kim Kibum umma*R:Loh oq ada Kibum?Poliandri?**A:Kibum SHINee aka Key*

Saat tengah sibuk memasak terdegar suara teriakkan yang berasal dari lantai 2, tak lupa diiringi dengan suara ribut derap kaki dan barang kesenggol di sana-sini.

"YAH! LEE HYUKJAE KEMBALIKAN KOTAK PANDORAKU!"

"GA MAU NOONA AMBIL SENDIRI AJA!"

"YAH! KEMBALIKAN SEKARANG!"

"ANIMIDA."

Saat si "pencuri" kotak pandora membalikkan kepala ke depan ia langsung berhenti dan membuat noonanya yang tidak siap menubruk si 'pencuri' dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur di depan the mightyKey umma.

"Ngapain kalian berdua?" tanya Key tegas.

"Hehehehehehehehe," Cuma dua huruf yang diulang-ulang keluar dari mulut si kembar yang masih tersungkur di lantai.

"Hyukjae kembalikan barangnya Sungmin," titah Key dan langsung dipatuhi Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk. Sungmin dengan senang hati mengambil kotak pandora yang tidak jelas apa isinya dari Eunhyuk, dan tidak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Eunhyuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Eunhyuk takut-takut menengok ke ummanya, dia tahu dia bakal dimarahin lagi sama ummanya gara-gara ngusilin Sungmin.

"Lee Hyuk Jae sudah berapa kali umma bilang berhenti ngusilin noonamu. Aish," marah Key ke Eunhyuk.

"Ne umma," jawab Hyuk takut-takut. Hal di dunia ini yang paling ditakutin sama Eunhyuk adalah pas umma ato yeojachingunya, Donghae, marah-marah. Kalau sudah terjebak sama salah satu situasi Hyuk bakal mendadak jadi orang penurut.

"Umma, appa mana kok aku belum liat?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yeoja yang amat lembut.

"Oh, my lovely daughter Taemin udah bangun. Appa belum bangun. Emangnya ada apa?" tanya Key mendadak berubah jadi lembut bak malaikat, padahal tadi hampir ada sepasang tanduk muncul di kepala Key.

"Oh, ada surat yang harus ditandatanganin sama appa," jawab Taemin pelan.

"Sudah sekarang kalian bertiga sarapan dulu," titah Key sambil memberi Hyuk death glare. Setelah itu Key langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan Onew.

**EUNHYUK**:"Noona, apa sih isi kotak itu?"

**SUNGMIN**:"Rahasia mau tau aja."

**EUNHYUK**:"Curang kemaren aku liat Taemin boleh liat isinya."

**SUNGMIN**:"Kan Taemin cewe. Ya kan min?"

**TAEMIN**:"Ne, unnie."

**EUNHYUK**:"Dasar P-E-L-I-T"

**SUNGMIN**:"Ya, Lee Hyuk jae aku bukan pelit tapi jaga kehidupan pribadi."

**EUNHYUK**:"Pasti isinya yadong ya? Sini pinjem!"

**TAEMIN**:"Oppa! Itu isinya bukan kayak gituan!"

**EUNHYUK**:"Makanya kasih tau aku, kamu kan udah liat isinya" Eunhyuk geser-geser deketin Taemin.

**SUNGMIN**:"Taemin-ah inget perjanjian kita."

**EUNHYUK**:"Perjanjian apa? Kok aku ga diajak?"

**TAEMIN**:"Perjanjian ini Cuma antar YEOJA, bukan NAMJA. Jadi oppa ga usah ikut campur."

**EUNHYUK**:"Aish, dasar. Udah ah aku berangkat duluan. Pamitin ke umm ma appa."

**SUNGMIN,TAEMIN**:"Dah oppa salam buat Hae / hae unnie."*kenapa nulisnya kagakdipisah?**aish ribut biar ga cape*

Setelah Hyuk pergi Sungmin sama Taemin makin asyik ngobrol. Sampai appa mereka dateng ke dapur dengan keadaan setengah tidur seperempat bangun seperempat jalan.*R:oq jalan?**A:Lha dia kan ke dapur jalan bukan melayang. Klo melayang berarti bukan orang.*

**SUNGMIN,TAEMIN**:"Morning Appa!"

Onew yang denger suara 2 anak perempuannya itu langsung bangun dan senyum ke arah anak perempuannya. Habis itu Onew nyoba duduk dan cari-cari koran. Taemin yang nyadar appanya lagi bingung langsung tanya.

**TAEMIN**: "Appa cari apa?"

**ONEW**:"Koran. Di mana ya?"

**SUNGMIN**:"Korannya kelihatannya masih d depan deh appa."

**ONEW**:"Oh gitu ya."

Onew langsung berjalan ke ruang tamu masih dalam keadaan setengah tidur.

**TAEMIN**:"Unnie kenapa appa kalau pagi mesti kayak gitu sih? Kaya orang kelhilangan arwah"

**SUNGMIN**:"Min, apa tu cape ngeladenin umma."  
>Taemin Cuma manggut-manggut kaya ular kobra*gigit dong**ya ga lah*<p>

**TAEMIN**:"emang umma segitunya samai tiap pagi appa ngantuk kayak gitu? Emanknya ngeladenin apasih unnie?"

**EUNHYUK**:"Ngeladenin bawelnya umma ma yadongan ma umma klo malem" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya Taemin.*R:lho bukannya tadi pergi?**A:Iy, tp dy minta jatah kluar lagi**disamplak EUNHYUK*

PLAK! "Adow"

**KEY**:"Jangan ngomong macem-macem kamu. Awas klo pikirannya Taemin jadi kayak kamu. Kamu bakal dapet HUKUMAN BERAT, inget ya LEE HYUK JAE!" kata key sambil megang majalah fashoin hardcover+tebel yang tadi dipake buat mukul Hyuk.

**EUNHYUK**:"Nenenenene umma. Aduh aduh..." Hyuk masih sibuk pijitin kepalanya yang kena pukulan majalah fashion maut dari ummanya.

**SUNGMIN**:"Hyuk, bukannya tadi kamu mau jemput Donghae?"

**EUNHYUK**:"Mmmm... Tadhi... haku hehemhes hama helepon ha dihangkat hihahatanha hia hum hahngun"

**KEY**:"Klo mau ngmong telen dulu makannannya!" plak pukulan kecil mendarat lagi di kepala Eunhyuk.

**EUNHYUK**:"Ekh...uhuk uhuk uhuk..."

**TAEMIN**:"Aduh oppa dibilang juga apa? Nih minum" Eunhyuk langsung menegak habis air yang dikasih Taemin.

**SUNGMIN**:"Tadi kamu nomong apa?"

**EUNHYUK**:"Tadi Hae-ah aku sms sama telpon ga direspon kliatannya dia belum bangun jadi aku balik. Laper nih." Eunhyuk langsung nyamber roti lain.

**KEY**:"Makan pelan-pelan! Ntar keselek lagi, dah duduk dulu."

**EUNHYUK**:"Mhhh nee..."

**KEY**:"Tae, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

**SUNGMIN**:"Tae kan lagi baca sms dari Minho iyakan?"

**TAEMIN**:"ah, unnie..." muka Taemin langsung memerah seperti tomat.

**EUNHYUK**:"Tae kamu pacaran sama Minho?"

**TAEMIN**:"Eh, mmmm anu.."

**KEY**:"Jawab taemin sayang."

**TAEMIN**:"Iya."

**EUNHYUK**:"Kenapa ga bilang-bilang?Ntar klo ada apa-apa kamu harus bilang oppa."

**TAEMIN**:"Ah, oppa ga usah lebe. Minnie unnie juga jadian sama Kyuhyun oppa."

**KEY**:"Kalau itu umma udah tahu. Aduh, umma seneng kamu jadian sama Minho, dia cakep, penurut, rajin pinter. Kyuhyun juga berkharisma, jenius, tahu sopan santun pula. Aduh ga kaya oppamu ini kerjaannya gangguin orang sama bikin darah tinggi umma kumat." Key langsung balik nyiapin bekal buat Minnie sama Taemin. Si Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan berniat men-deathglare sang umma. Tapi niatnya pupus saat melihat ummanya sudah men-deathglare-nya duluan. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke saudara perempuannya.

**EUNHYUK**:"Kalian kenapa ga bilang-bilang jadian sama 2 orang hening itu"*EunHyuk digaplok Minho-Kyuhyun*

**SUNGMIN**:"Kamu aja yang ga update. Kesibukan ma dance sama ngurusin Hae sih."

**EUNHYUK**:"Eh, enak aja."

**TAEMIN**:"Oppa, Unnie udah jangan tengkar."

**ONEW**:"Udah, cepet habisin sarapannya terus , Taemin kalian udah ditunggu tuh." Kta Onew santai sambil nyeruput kopi bikinan Key yang entah sejak kapan udah dipegang sama dia.

**KEY**:"wah, kalian udah dijemput. Bentar umma mau ikut ke depan liat calon-calon menantu" Key langsung jalan ke ruang depan bersama dua anaknya.

**EUNHYUK**:"Appa kok nyantai tau anak cewenya pacaran?"

**ONEW**:"Appa udah tahu orangnya kok. Lagipula kalau gini jadi lebih gampang ga usah dijodohin."

**EUNHYUK**:"Ehhhh?"

**KEY**:"Udah jangan banyak ah eh ah eh. Brangkat sana klo ga ntar Hae-mu diambil sama orang lain." Key tahu-tahu nyahut, ternyata dia sudah kembali dari mengantar 2 anaknya ke kekasih masing-masing saudar-saudara.*Key:thor, nyadar lu nulis fic bukan komentator sepak bola**author nyengir kuda*

Key tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakang Eunhyuk, dia sudah puas melihat 2 calon menantunya yang cakep-cakep itu. Dan kembali ke ruang makan untuk melanjutakan sarapannya.

**EUNHYUK**:"Ah ne umma. Appa aku brangkat dulu."

**ONEW**:"Dasar anak itu."

**KEY**:"Sudah biarkan saja yeobo, sana siap-siap. Kau masuk kerjakan hari ini."

**ONEW**:"Ne, chagiya."

Nah itu tadi keluarga Lee yang cerewetnya minta ampun. Mereka baru bisa rada tenang kalau sang appa alias Onew langsung turun tangan tapi klo dianya lagi kumat ya... tambah ramelah keluarga Lee.

...


End file.
